


Stay

by muffiny_muffin



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Hanahaki Disease, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-04-07 20:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19092646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muffiny_muffin/pseuds/muffiny_muffin
Summary: Seonghwa loves Hongjoong, but doesn’t tell him.The result is not too pleasant.(There is an alternative ending in the second chapter where there is not character death)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English assignment turned fic

Petals, covered in blood.

Pain rolled up his throat.

Thorns pierced his heart.

Why did it have to be him? Out of all the people on earth, why did he have to get it? All because he fell in love. Was this fate’s way of punishing him for something he has done? If not, then why? Why would he be put through all this suffering? Whose decision was it to make him fall in love? Dying wasn’t enjoyable, especially at the rate he was. Slowly eating away at him, minute by minute, hour by hour. At some point there would be nothing left, but when would that happen? He was so far long that he craved it, yearned for it; for his suffering to end. 

It all started five years prior. 

Seonghwa had been working in the same flower shop for years; ever since high school started. He detested it at first, since he found they were overly cliche. Over time he had grown to love them. How the colours never ceased to amaze him. Or whenever he walked in there was a burst of scent that woke him right up. It had taken a while to get used to, especially his senses. They adjusted, eventually. 

It wasn’t the flowers that kept him working there, but one of the other workers. Hongjoong. He had only started there a year before Seonghwa, despite them being the same age. Who lets a 13 year old work in a shop? Seonghwa still didn’t have an answer to that question since he’s barely seen the owner three times in his five years of working there. But he wasn’t really complaining, since it brought him and Hongjoong together.

Hongjoong was amazing. He knew everything there was to know about flowers. Meanings of every one they carried in the shop, plus dozens more. Every arrangement he made came with a specific meaning, even though he hardly ever told the customer what it was. It was a joke between them, to watch someone take a bouquet that screamed hate for his first date with the girl of his dreams. They would joke about it for hours after he left. 

His laugh was euphoric. Every time Seonghwa heard it it was heaven to his ears. Sometimes he would stop everything he was doing just to listen. Hongjoong’s eyes would light up with the brightest joy when he was happy. It took Seonghwa’s breath away every time. It wasn’t too long before he was falling. 

He could never describe the feeling with words. It was amazing, knowing this person, being around them. His heart began fluttering more often than not after the first year. Being in the same room was enough to get Seonghwa flustered. Hongjoong didn’t notice anything, but why would he? He was Hongjoong, the most magnificent person to have ever existed. Seonghwa was only Seonghwa, nothing special. It was a feat Hongjoong even talked to his at all.

It continues like this for the next couple years. Seonghwa falling deeper into the endless pit that was love. Meanwhile Hongjoong stayed oblivious. It was better that way, with the way he looked at the many boyfriends he's had. To Seonghwa Hongjoong was something untouchable. He had been placed on such a high pedestal that not even Seonghwa’s love could reach him. So he went along in silence, shoving his passion deep down inside himself. 

For the first few years it worked, but then came his final year of school, and everything turned for the worst. He remembered it clear as day, the day the first petal showed up. Seonghwa thought he simply had a bad cough, that he spent too long out in the rain the day prior getting home. In the middle of his english class it plopped onto his desk. Out of his throat came a single petal, one he would recognize anywhere. A lily. His eyes widened as he took in the image before him. 

It was white, but covering it was a mass of blood. The stark contrast made his sick. His chest burned, as did his throat, probably because of what just went up it. He quickly grabbed it, shoving it down his pocket. Maybe so others wouldn’t see it, or maybe so he wouldn’t. For the rest of that day he couldn’t think of anything else.

Seonghwa knew what it meant; he worked in a flower shop for heaven’s sake. It wasn’t unheard of, the thing that was happening to him. It’s just, he never thought it would happen to him. 

Hanahaki disease, that’s what it was. When someone falls in love, only to have the other not return their feelings. A flower branch grows inside them, slowly killing them. The first signs are the petals. Then the sickness sets in, leaving the victim with more of a husk for a body then flesh. In most cases people die. The only way to treat it is to have the person they’re in love with love them back, which is almost impossible. As the day ticked away, Seonghwa fell into more despair.

Why did this happen to people? He asked himself this over and over in those early days. Who decided that the ones who love are the ones to die? It wasn’t fair, that’s for sure, but there was nothing Seonghwa could do about it. He resolved years ago to not tell Hongjoong, so why would he suddenly break his self promise? 

So it went on for some time, his coughing up a petal or two a day. Then two turned into four, then six, and he stopped counting. It turned into a cycle of running to the bathroom every hour to get rid of them. It was getting harder to hide. Blood would pool around his mouth, leaving it crusted when he forgot to wipe it off. Someone had noticed that and voiced their concern. That’s when Seonghwa knew he had to be more careful. It became part of his routine. The pain, the blood, and the flowers. A never ending stream of them.

Finally he graduated, standing beside Hongjoong for all his pictures. His smile was real when they walked together, because how was Hongjoong not supposed to make Seonghwa happy? That was the reason he decided to stay at the shop. His plans after high school were ruined anyways, since he could drop at any moment, so he let fate take him. He didn’t care for his life much anymore; there wasn’t much of it left to live anyway. 

It was close to a year after school finished when it started to get worse. Seonghwa knew it would happen, but he didn’t expect the emotional toll it would take on him. The first flower had arrived. A full grown lily, all intact, came up in the place of the single petals which he was used to. It hurt more than it had previously, and left his shaking on the bathroom floor afterwards. Not only from the pain, but also the realization.

It was time.

When the first flower shows itself, it signals the end of their days. He had, at the most, a week. Sometimes it was less, others it was more, but it was all the same to Seonghwa. He was going to die, plain and simple. After all he's been through he wanted it to be over already. There was no fight left in his anymore. 

Even then, after the flower, he went to work. It took a lot more physical effort those days, having been sucked dry of his very life. Yet he still went, because he wanted to spend his final days with the one he loved. Over the time he’d been sick, he’d done a good job of covering it up. Makeup started to be slathered across his face, making it look more full. The bags under his eyes disappeared, making his look fresh and awake everyday, no matter how little sleep he got. No one asked any questions as to why he took a bathroom break so often. It had gone smoothly up till then. Hopefully he could last another week.

“Hey Seonghwa! How you doin’?” A bright voice rung out from across the back room. Seonghwa would recognize it anywhere. Hongjoong rounded a corner, carrying multiple fresh bouquets. Seonghwa’s heart soared and sunk at the same time. “Would you mind helping me with these?”

“Sure.” Seonghwa jumped at the opportunity for a distraction. As much as he wanted to stay working with Hongjoong, sometimes he needed something to keep his from blurting out something he would regret later.

The two worked in such harmony that most of the time they wouldn’t even have to say what they needed before the other would have it by their side. Five years of working together certainly built a chemistry between them. 

“You didn’t answer my question before,” Hongjoong said minutes later as they set the bouquets on display.

“Sorry?” Seonghwa knew he was dodging the question, but he didn’t really have a choice. The downside to working together for so long was that Hongjoong had figured out Seonghwa was a terrible liar. Recently Seonghwa had been skirting questions more often than not. Hongjoong finally overcame his obliviousness for one second to realize something was off with his coworker.

“How have you been?” He stated the question pointedly, setting his sharp eyes on Seonghwa. There was no getting out of this one.

“Fine.” The second the word left his mouth, Hongjoong’s eyes narrowed.

“I know a lie when I see one. What aren’t you telling me?”

“Nothing.” Seonghwa looked down, about to walk away when Hongjoong grabbed his arm.

“You know you can tell me anything, right?” The sincerity in his eyes almost made Seonghwa’s resolve break. But there was no way he was letting it out then, after it was almost over.

“Yeah.” That was that. They both walked away, getting to work. Saturday’s were busy, so Seonghwa was thankful they wouldn’t have much time to do any talking.

There were a few full flowers throughout the day, but other than that there was nothing. It was a relief for Seonghwa. Finally he wouldn’t have to run out every half an hour to empty himself of petals. By the end they were both exhausted. He guessed Hongjoong didn’t have the energy to talk, because the moment they locked up he went on his way.

It went like this for a few days. The same amount of flowers came up, still dripping in blood. But the pain did get worse each time; nothing pain killers didn’t help. Hongjoong still tried to ask his what was wrong, though he gave up on the fourth day. After that he stopped talking to the other entirely. 

On the fifth, everything went wrong.

The normal evening rush had just finished. Dates were already in progress, so there wouldn’t be many customers afterwards. That was usually when Hongjoong and Seonghwa would talk, but it was silent that night. Hongjoong still hadn’t talked to him, and kept turning in the opposite direction when he could. Seonghwa didn’t understand how someone could avoid another in such a small building, yet it was happening to him. He had been rearranging so things at the front when it happened.

The tightness in his chest, the one that had been there constantly since the first petal, suddenly increased tenfold. He doubled over, letting out a yell. Hongjoong had run to his side, letting go his silence to make sure the other was okay. An ambulance was called and he was swept away to the nearest hospital.

Hongjoong visited his that evening, worry etched into his features.

You know you can tell me anything, right?

The words rung in Seonghwa’s head. It was better for both of them, what he did. It was, right?

Before Hongjoong could say anything, Seonghwa started a coughing fit. Right on que a full white lily popped out of his mouth. Hongjoong stared at it for a few seconds, taking in what happened, then looked up to Seonghwa.

“You have...” Seonghwa knew what he meant.

“Yeah.”

“And you’re…” He knew what that meant too.

“Yeah.”

“Who?” Too bad he knew what he meant then as well.

“No one.”

“They must be someone if you love them. Do they know?”

“No.”

“Why? Why didn’t you tell them? Then you could have had a chance.” By the end Hongjoong was yelling, attracting attention from outside Seonghwa’s hospital room.

“It was better this way.”

“No way is better if you’re dead.” Seonghwa didn’t answer, instead staring down at his fiddling fingers. Hongjoong tilted his head back so their eyes met. “Please, Seonghwa.” His name on Hongjoong’s lips was the only thing he took from that. “Please. Tell me who it is. I’ll find them, I’ll make them love you.”

“Love can’t be forced.”

“Then I’ll bring them to you. Anyone would be crazy not to love you.”

“If only that were true.”

Just then a nurse came into the room to inform them visiting hours were over, and that Hongjoong staying any longer would put too much stress on Seonghwa. Hongjoong left, but not before begging some more. It took all of Seonghwa’s willpower to hold firm, and have his break while doing so.

Seonghwa couldn’t fall asleep that night. Thoughts filled his head. His life was playing before his eyes. Childhood memories made his smile. His family laughing, playing, and enjoying life. How long had it been since he spoke with them? Maybe since he moved out on his own. Why didn’t he call them more often? Why did he not visit one more time? They only lived across the city, so why the distance? 

Then school. All his friends dancing to meaningless music in someone’s living room. Sleepovers where they would stay up till two because it was the only time they were allowed to forgo their bedtime. Clowning teachers who taught useless subjects to brainless students. All the way up to their fourth school: highschool.

Memories then shoved past his control. Floods of Hongjoong and his drowned everything else. It made his want to smile and scream at the same time. Years of silent suffering and love rolled into a few seconds of flashes in front of his eyes. The pain in Seonghwa’s chest enveloped him more with each passing memory.

Then...Nothing.

Hongjoong went in the day after Seonghwa had collapsed at work; the day after he found out why Seonghwa wasn’t acting right in the past few days.

The nurse that greeted him gave him an oddly sympathetic look when he said who he was there to see. Instead of leading Hongjoong to the room he visited the previous night, the lead his to an elevator. There they took his down to the bottom level. Why would Seonghwa be down there? 

It only hit his when they entered the room as to why they were in the basement. 

Seonghwa was gone.

In the centre of the bland room sat a blanket with something under it. No, not something; someone. They removed the covering slowly, unintentionally leaving time for Hongjoong to breathe.

There, laying on the table, was Seonghwa. He was pale, too pale. Life that Hongjoong was used to seeing everyday for five years suddenly disappeared. Shock was not a grand enough word to express what he felt.

But the worst part was what barely showed through his parted lips. There sat the edge of a silver petal.

“He wanted us to give you this note if you came back to see him.” The person behind his handed his a small slip of paper before clearing the room. He was alone.

Through his tears he unfolded what he had received moments prior.

Dear Hongjoong,  
I love you  
-Seonghwa

It was the last straw. Hongjoong broke down to his knees, wrapping the paper close to his chest, as if he could absorb it. There he stayed for hours, weeping for the one he had come to love.

 

A silver lily signifies the end of the disease. It means the unrequited love has become requented. Sadly enough, Hongjoong did love Seonghwa back, just not in time to save him. Just as his life left his body did the connection take place. Hongjoong will go on to live a long life, though one without love. He could not bring himself to love another after Seonghwa, lest he forget him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I REALLY felt like making an ending where nothing bad happened, so here it is.  
> It is not edited, so beware.

Hongjoong went in the day after Seonghwa had collapsed at work; the day after he found out why Seonghwa wasn’t acting right in the past few days.

He was greeted at the front desk by a kind nurse, who escorted him down a maze of halls, before gesturing at a closed door. She left soon after, giving him privacy. A deep breath to steady himself was all he could muster before turning the knob.

It fell open with a small touch, making way for Hongjoong. The sight almost made him drop to his knees.

There, sitting in a hospital bed, was Seonghwa. He looked better than he had the previous day, with some flush back in his cheeks. In his hands was something Hongjoong longed to see. A silver lily. Seonghwa played around with it in his palms, tossing it back and forth. It was as if he didn’t believe it was a real thing. He was so invested in the object that he hadn’t heard Hongjoong enter.

“So it’s requinted then?” Hongjoong asked, startling Seonghwa.

“Hongjoong? What are you doing here?” Confusion was evident on his face as he looked up at Hongjoong.

“Can’t I come see my friend in the hospital?”

“Friend?”

“We’ve known each other for years, of course we’re friends.”

Seonghwa went silent, going back to stare at his flower.

“So, who was it? You know you can tell me.” Hongjoong felt a twinge in his heart as he spoke of the one Seonghwa loved. “They obviously love you back, so they must be coming to visit you later. Will I have to wait till then to see them?”

“You’re still clueless, after all these years,” Seonghwa said, shaking his head.

“What? Wh-” Hongjoong didn’t get to finish his sentence, because Seonghwa had leaned over to kiss him. It sent shivers up Hongjoong’s spine, even though it was only a simple peck.

“That was to shut you up, you idiot.”

It took a couple seconds for it to sink into Hongjoong. An audible gasp sounded when it hit him.

“It was me?”

Seonghwa only nodded, looking into his lap.

“I did this to you?” That made Seonghwa’s head shoot up.

“None of this is your fault. I did this to myself when I didn’t tell you about my feelings.”

“Then why didn’t you tell me?” Hongjoong could feel his heart rate speeding up; from anger or sadness, he didn’t know.

“I thought you would hate me.” Again Seonghwa looked down at his hands, which still held the silver flower.

“Why the hell would you think that?” Hongjoong pushed the others chin up so he could look into Seonghwa’s eyes.

“I guess because I’m a guy, and I’ve only ever seen you with girlfriends before.”

“You know those were all set up by my parents. It’s not like I had a choice what their gender was.”

“You deserve so much more than what I am.”

“Now that is definitely not true.” Hongjoong squished Seonghwa’s face between his hands. “You are the most amazing person I know. And you must be the strongest too, to go through this for who knows how long on your own.”

Seonghwa didn’t respond to Hongjoong’s comments, instead going back to playing with the flower. He petted it more than played with it, like he wanted to cherish it forever. 

“That right there is the proof that I love you. You can’t get any better than that.”

Seonghwa turned back to him, hope shining in his eyes.

“You mean it? You really love me?”

“Duh, you dummy.”

They talked for hours in that hospital room, showing a great beginning to their life long love.

 

Love doesn’t always have to be the end of someone’s life. It can be the start of something great. Hanahaki is a fate of destruction for many, but this time, it was not. Seonghwa and Hongjoong will get their happily ever after, without ever having to utter the word another time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/muffiny-muffin)   
> 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/muffiny-muffin)   
> 


End file.
